


Looking Up

by draco_somnians



Series: MacGyver: The Missing (Smut) Scenes [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s03e08 The Widowmaker, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping from Murdoc, Mac and Nikki are stranded on a cliff face and very happy to be alive. Mising scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Up

They slumped against the rock, both breathing heavily and feeling a little stunned. His arm stung like hell.  

“You ok?” he asked between breaths.

Nikki nodded, “How ‘bout yourself?”

“Good,” he nodded, feeling a smile tugging at his lips, “Real good.”

She frowned at him and he huffed out a laugh. Sure, they were stuck high up on a rock face and he was hurt and exhausted, but he felt _alive_ for the first time in weeks.

She shook her head with a smile, “You’re a strange man MacGyver.”

He laughed again and then leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips. Obviously surprised at first, she didn’t respond, but when he pulled away, her hand clasped the back of his neck and drew him back to her. She kissed him roughly, her breath still a little short, and his hand gripped her thigh as he moved closer. A desperate rush of need streaked through him, making his body shiver, and he felt her quivering muscles under his hand.

It felt so good to be touching someone, anyone; to have human contact again. His heart hammered in his chest and his shallow breaths were loud in the eerie silence that had descended around them. He knew she’d come up here to help him; and he’d pushed her away. Just like Mike...

He quickly shoved that thought to the back of his mind.

His teeth lightly nipped at her lower lip, his hands gripped her hips and they carefully manoeuvred themselves until she was lying beneath him, both acutely aware of the sheer drop to the side of them. He kept his eyes resolutely away from the edge of the cliff, knowing that one glance of just how high up they were would send his head reeling and his body clawing for the relative safety of the rock face.

 Luckily, Nikki was providing enough of a distraction to keep his mind off their precarious position, her legs wrapped around his waist, making him moan as her pelvis rubbed against him. Needing to breathe, he trailed kisses along her jaw and down to her neck, suckling on her skin and feeling a racing pulse beneath his lips.

“Mac,” she gasped, tightening her thighs around his hips and scratching her nails lightly over the nape of his neck. Then her hands cupped his head and she drew his face to hers, her blue eyes burning into his. “You saved my life,” she whispered, a faint smile tugging her lips and her fingertips gently massaging his scalp.

“Hey, no problem,” he shrugged his shoulders, and regretted it instantly as the movement sent a fresh nip of pain through his arm.

It was true, in their line of work, they owed each other their lives a half-dozen times over, and hadn’t she come up here to ‘save’ him and drag him back into the real world? If she hadn’t been there, he probably would never have heard Murdoc coming...

 He growled, sitting back on his heels and ignoring the sharp pain in his arm as he moved.

He grabbed hold of her jeans, quickly popped open the button, then lowered the zip, and, with one hand on either side, gave a sharp tug, pulling them and her panties down as far as he could. She helpfully raised her knees and pulled the clothes all the way down to her ankles, then placed her feet flat on the ground and let her knees fall apart. Smirking at her, he licked his lips, shifted backwards and lowered his head, sliding his arms under her thighs and sweeping his tongue over her clit.

“Oh god,” she choked out, back arching off the ground and her hands gripping his hair. He didn’t waste any time, just focussed his tongue on the tight nub of nerve endings and moved with just the right pace and pressure to have her gasping his name, her breathing erratic and her fingers clutching at his head.

Her thighs trembled by his ears and when he felt them tense and her fingers tug at the roots of his hair, he increased the pressure of his tongue. Her hips bucked towards him and she let out a loud cry as she came that echoed off the rocks.

He sat back on his heels and fished in his pockets, giving her a little time to recover. He eventually found the little foil packet he was looking for amongst the collection in his pocket and ripped it open.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she quirked an eyebrow at him. “Do you always carry those?” she asked.

“Yep,” he grinned, “You’d be amazed how useful they can be.”    




She laughed and was about to reply until he shimmied his own jeans and underwear off his hips and her eyes were drawn to his groin, her words sticking somewhere in the back of her throat. Wetting her suddenly dry lips with her tongue, she watched him slip the rubber on in one slick, practiced movement.

He lurched forward, crushing her mouth with his and pushing her back down onto the rock. His cock trapped between their bodies, he ground his hips into hers as his tongue devoured her mouth, and he heard a small whimper in her throat as she no doubt tasted herself on his lips. Breaking the kiss with a groan, he lifted his hips and gripped the base of his cock, wincing as his arm protested the movement.

Trembling with anticipation, he bit his bottom lip between his teeth as he concentrated on angling himself just right and smoothly slid inside her with a deep growl. Nestling his head into the crook of her neck, he moved quickly, thrusting into her fast and hard, feeling her hot breath wash over his ear.

She was trying to move her hips in time with his, but they were a little out of synch and the way their bodies were jerking and writhing together only added fuel to the intensity. The friction of the clothes covering the top halves of their bodies was uncomfortable, but there was no way he could stop to take off his jacket.

He was close already; he could feel it building low in his belly, those tendrils of pleasure tugging at his body. He thrust harder and her breathing changed, quick pants in his ear, and her fingernails clawed at his neck, digging in, and he responded by sinking his teeth into her soft skin.

She cried out and her body jerked with the extra stimulation. He thrust harder and his arm stung when he put extra weight on it, but he ignored it, all of his concentration focussed on reaching his climax. When he felt her muscles clamp tight around him he groaned and heard her small huff of laughter. She was doing that on purpose! Contracting her pelvic muscles each time he thrust into her, driving him closer and closer until he lost all sense of rhythm and his hips bucked against her of their own accord. He grunted harshly into her neck as an intense orgasm wracked his worn out body, and then he collapsed on top of her, trying to suck oxygen back into his lungs and stop his head from spinning.  

When his breathing finally slowed, she wriggled underneath him and pushed him gently away. Grumbling at the disruption of his post-coital haze, he only realised she was trying to push him off her when she sharply rapped out his name.

“Mac, move!” she said, “My back...”

“Dang, sorry,” he muttered, moving off her quickly and sucking in a sharp breath as his arm reminded him that it was still cut and bleeding. He sat back against the rock face and watched her stretch her back, pulling her t-shirt tight across her breasts as she did so. She hitched her jeans back up around her waist while still lying down and threw him a wry smile when she realised he hadn’t even bothered to pull his back up yet.

“Aren’t the rocks making your butt cold?” she asked, and he laughed.

“Yep,” he answered.

She crawled over to him, and he noticed she gave the edge of the cliff a wary glance as she did so. When she settled beside him, her eyes were drawn to the bloody mess on his arm.

“How bad is that?” she asked, a worried frown creasing her forehead.

“I’ve had worse,” he answered, “But I’m gonna need a minute or two before we climb back up.” He nodded towards the top of the mountain and she took a deep breath as she stared upwards.

“Right,” she mumbled, “Back up.”

“Hey,” he nudged her leg with his, “Look on the bright side, there’s no bad guy chasing us this time and there’s hopefully help on the way. Things are looking up!” He grinned at her and she couldn’t help but smile back, but shook her head too.

 She leaned in and kissed him once, sweetly on the mouth, “You are such a strange guy.”


End file.
